Harikura Revurate
The Harikura Revurate is the empire led by Sephiroth III Harikura, founded by his grandfather Sozeroth. It comprises nearly a third of Universe 128, with claims expanding as far as the Pastaverse of Universe 132. Prior to the Zero Arc The Harikura family participated in military raids under the Koisekoan tribes before their subjugation by the Xrylt Confederacy, even going so far as the Sifanian tribal capital of Gumja. They then betrayed the Koiseko upon subjugation in return for military leadership over the Xrylt, which continued successfully until Year 570, when Earthlings first introduced democracy to the tribes of Xryltia. A civil war broke out, with three factions (Democratic, Neutrality, and Tribalist) fighting to the death. Sozeroth, born in Year 612, became the leader of the Neutrals upon his betrayal of both Werz Xrylt II and President Bush of America and fought so ferociously that the Americans dubbed him "the Harbinger of Death Itself". In Year 633, capital of the Xrylt Confederacy, Lokiata, fell, and Sozeroth became Revure of the new Harikura Revurate. He expanded into Beza, then went over the Sesaka Ocean to subjugate Qeshi ol-Lund, named after the Xryltese king who had subjugated the Koiseko. The next 15 years after that were spent in peace, with only tribal uprisings to rouse Sozeroth from his throne. On the 50th anniversary of the accession of Sozeroth, he married a young lady named Polas. Zero Arc The Primordians offered technology to the Orinians to build Gallade Zero in return for protection from Earthling troops who chose to stay on Primordia and occupy Sifa. Zero saved the world from Team Oblivion, then bred with the leader's Gardevoir, after which a bug in his code caused him to go insane and kill his children. Kanu killed himself as a teenager, but Sozeroth used demon powers to revive him as Crown Revurin Kanuroth. Kanuroth retained a deep hatred of his father (as he had retained his memories), but also gained a hatred of justice, attacking his father and a friend of his when they first met. The ascension of Kanuroth to the throne brought Zero to infamy within Primordia, and Orini was cleansed of all life except the Sultan, who had been in a coffin millions of years ago. The Sultan was put in the dungeon of Beza, the most infamous of the dungeons. Kanuroth met and fell in love with Bianca. The two married, and Sephiroth was born. 3 years later, the two divorced. Omegaverse Minus The Revurate goes into a sort of a golden age during the era after the divorce, with Kanuroth training his son in the Sozin style as he was taught by Sozin and protecting the Revurate from the evil Professor Chichente, leader of the Karriyan's knowledge base who believed the Primordians deserved death. Sephiroth meets Roxas at age 7, and the two become best friends and rivals. The Revurate went to war with Karriya, only for Zero to interrupt the two. He is destroyed by Kanuroth, now suspected of creating anomalous beings due to offering the technology for his creation to Orini. This war lasts 5 years with Karriya winning, and Kanuroth goes into denial. 3 years later, Sephiroth rises to the throne after a no confidence vote ousts Kanuroth. Smithy Saga Sephiroth receives a vision of the Mario Brothers about 2 years into his reign. He, by suggestion of the High Shaman of Sifa, infiltrates Exor and declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom. The Revurate declares war on the Smithy Gang, and when they get armies from the X-Nauts, Mother Brain, Dimentio, and others, he declares war on them. He fights this war, winning at first, but eventually starting to lose trillions of troops. The armies of the Revurate fight Johnathan Jones, and is responsible, along several rebel groups supporting Valentina in Nimbus Land, for destroying Exor and conquering the Smithy Gang's base. Roxas mentions the Revurate when Sephiroth absorbs the Souls of Virtue and starts destroyingthe Universe. Supernova Construct Saga The Revurate doesn't play much of a role in the Supernova Construct Saga with the exception of Sephiroth's marriage to Melody and the birth of Revurina Hagasuroth II Lo Thanatos-Harikura. However, the AU Harikura Revurate is the home base for the Dread League's attacks. Category:Nations